


Petals

by BasilAndSnow61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilAndSnow61/pseuds/BasilAndSnow61
Summary: Baz has hanahaki disease and is in love with Simon.





	Petals

BAZ  
I always knew Simon Snow would be the end of me, just not like this. I've been in love with him since fifth year, and since fifth year I've been coughing up rose petals, and they're going to slowly choke me until I die or he falls in love with me. Every once in a while I'll cough up a few petals. I'm in my eighth year now and it's just worsening faster and faster. I'm laying in my bed just listening to his breathing. I turn to look at him and I study his golden face. I wish I could kiss each and every one of his freckles and moles. I cough up a petal and go to drop it out of the window that he (still) keeps open even though it is winter but I begin to cough up more and more. I try to keep it down and I see Simon turn over in his bed. I try to hold back yet another cough but it hurtles out of me louder than ever. He opens his eyes.  
Shit.

SIMON  
I wake to hear Baz coughing loudly by the window. I am about to sneer at him to keep it down but I see the pained expression on his face and I stop. I've never seen him look anything less than perfect, let alone in pain.  
"Baz? Are you okay?" I say sitting up from my bed.  
"I'm f-" he starts but he chokes up another cough. He has a hand covering his mouth. I see a glimpse of red and I panic.  
"Baz?" I reach out to him but he pulls away and runs out of the room, his hand still covering his mouth. I assume he's going to the catacombs. Is he okay? I should follow him to make sure. Wait. What. Why am I worried about him? I don't care about him he's my nemesis. I totally don't. Nope. I lie back down on my bed but something keeps me up. I just can't pinpoint what.

BAZ  
I run to the catacombs as fast as I can. Once I arrive I collapse and a sob escapes my throat. I release my hand from my mouth and several petals fall from my hand and my mouth. I continue to cough up the petals when I suddenly stop. I feel my chest loosen just a bit. It must be my imagination because there's no way. I sit there and decide that before I go back I might as well feed. After draining a few rats and composing myself for a minute I return to the room as quietly as I can. I close the door softly as I sneak back in. I go back to my bed and I can hear Simon pretending to sleep. I roll over to try and sleep but I can't synchronize my breaths with his like I normally would because he's not actually sleeping, so I am left lying in bed with my thoughts. I hear him roll over and I can feel him staring at me. I feel another shift in my chest and I cough but no petals come up. 

SIMON  
I can't stop thinking about Baz. I hear him cough faintly. I look over to him, the way the moonlight filters through the window and onto his face is beautiful. I never quite realized how beautiful he was. I hear him cough again but softer. I have to say something this time.  
"Baz, are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, Snow. Go to sleep." I know he is lying but I don't have the energy to pick a fight tonight so I give up and roll over.  
"Night, Baz."

BAZ  
I feel my chest loosen a tiny amount. Snow hasn't said goodnight since first year. Something's changed. I hear Simon's breathing even out and I let my chest rise and fall in time with his and I soon drift off to sleep.  
~~~~

BAZ  
I come back to the room from the catacombs and I hear Simon sleeping softly. I change into my pajamas and get into bed. Today was odd. All day I could feel his eyes on me but my chest kept loosening in little increments each time he did, and for once I have no idea what is happening. I decided to take my chances and look at Simon again tonight. He's facing away from me and the moron decided to not wear a shirt to bed this particular evening, so I get a perfect view of all the constellations of freckles on his shoulder and his tousled golden curls. Crowley, he's a perfect disaster. I feel a tickle in my throat. Oh. Oh no. I jolt up to the window and cough trying desperately to be quiet. I only cough up a few petals before I stop and hear him.

SIMON  
"Baz?"  
Baz turns away from me, "What, Snow?"  
"I know you're not okay, Baz"  
"I'm. Fine. Fuck off, Snow."  
"No you're not!" I say, raising my voice, "I saw red when you coughed yesterday! You are obviously not!  
"What do you care, Snow?" he retorts, "You don't give a shit," he says it with significantly less venom than he normally would've. He sits back down on his bed. He coughs and I see a single red rose petal come out of his mouth. He throws both his hands to his mouth. I gasp. Suddenly everything makes sense.  
"Baz-" I start. I move to sit on his bed. I can see his eyes glistening with tears in the moonlight. "What's happening? Are you okay?" I say softly. He sighs and I suddenly realize how close we are and I glance at his lips. I want to kiss him.

BAZ  
I have to tell him. I can't keep it in any longer.  
"Simon... I..." I pause and I look into his unremarkably blue eyes. I see them flicker to my lips then back up. "I-" and then he kisses me. He places his hands on either side of my face and I melt. I feel my lungs fully loosen and untangle. I return the kiss and feel tears running down my face. Simon Snow is kissing me. Aleister Crowley, I'm living a charmed life. I push my hands into his unruly curls. They're even softer than I imagined. He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. We hold on to each other like if we stopped we would cease to exist. We lay down properly on my bed, still holding each other and he puts his head on my chest.  
"I knew you weren't okay.." Simon says quietly.  
"I am now," I whisper softly and he kisses me again gently and puts his head back on my chest, "I am now." I press a soft kiss to his golden curls before we slowly drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so critique is welcome!


End file.
